Chicks Dig It
by Brood Mayran
Summary: Songfic to the Chris Cagle song "Chicks Dig It." Otogi Ryuji has always had a way with the ladies, since childhood to stupid teenage antics. (RR, it's my first songfic!)


Brood: Yeah yeah yeah, me writing a songfic....unlikely, ne?  
  
Zutsokaki: Yeah! Too bad your first attempt sucks.....  
  
Brood: HEY! *grumbles* Anyway, this is about everyone's favorite Dice Thrower, Otogi Ryuji!! Yay! Isn't it great? I got the idea for this when I heard the song on the radio. I found myself LIKING IT, since I'm not much of a country fan, then I was like......"SONGFIC!!! *downloads*  
  
((song lyrics))  
  
*This fic is Otogi/Anyone he looks at! *cackles**  
  
~*~*~  
  
((Hey y'all watch this!))  
  
Five year old Otogi Ryuji kicked the ladder away from the top of the garage he'd just climbed onto. His dad had let him be Superman for Halloween, but that was just too far away for him to show off his new cape and shirt. He scrambled unsteadily to the edge and looked around. Any minute now, they'd be coming. He just had to show them that he was really brave. He wobbled on his short chubby legs, and his large green eyes scanned the area around him. His chin length dark hair tickled his neck as the wind blew, and he balled his little hands into fists as he waited.  
  
Soon enough, they appeared. Otogi's house had always been a focal point for the neighborhood, two stories and taking up nearly a whole block's worth of space with it and the three car garage and boathouse. They had the lakeside properties, and the kids in the neighborhood were always playing around in it.  
  
And every day, a small group of the little girls in the neighborhood walked by with towels and babysitters to go play in the waters. Otogi's dad had always told him that the first step to getting a girl's attention was to impress them. One little redhead immediately spotted him and pointed, squealing.  
  
"OOOOHH!! TOGI IS SUPERMAN!!!" That brought the attention right to him. The babysitters all started chastising him to get down, and the girls squeaked in delight as Otogi jumped and posed around on the roof.  
  
"Can he FLY?," one girl said, crossing her arms defiantly and staring up at him. She was around seven years old, her own blonde hair swayed in her pigtails and her purple eyes stared up at him, glaring.  
  
Otogi stopped. The other girls stared.  
  
"I...uhh......OKAY! WATCH THIS!!!"  
  
((Daddy's belt, mamas drapes  
  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
  
I told the neighbourhood girls  
  
Said hey y'all, watch this))  
  
He geared himself up and squatted, ready to "take off." The babysitters all started yelling, panic filling their eyes, and a couple began running towards him. Otogi jumped off the roof, his arms stretched out like he was trying to fly.  
  
"HE'S FLYING! YAY TOGI!!!" The girls yelled happily and ran up, but saw that Otogi was quickly coming down. He saw the ground coming up on him and tried to roll to land on his feet, but instead, only got to his shoulder. He felt something crack in his arm, and his first reaction was a stunned panic as he lay still on the ground.  
  
"OH LORD! HE KILLED HIMSELF!!!" One babysitter nearly fainted, and two others reached out to grab the swooning girl. The others stared in horror at the still boy, and KNEW they heard something crack. They were convinced he'd broken his neck.  
  
The girls were silent, until the sarcastic blonde one walked up and kicked his shoulder with her foot. "Get up, Togi, you're okay!" Otogi sat up quickly on the grass, causing the panicked older girls to gasp with surprise and relief. He grabbed his other arm and looked up at the blonde, and cracked a grin.  
  
"Was that cool or what!?"  
  
The girl grinned too, her purple eyes flashing, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. The other little girls came up and doted over him, some kissing him on his cheek also, and some went "eeewww!!" at the sight of his arm, twisted in a way it wasn't meant to twist. Right now, Otogi was numb to the pain. He was basking in the glory of this attention, his chest puffed with pride.  
  
Finally, one of the now relieved babysitters went to Otogi's front door and got his father, telling him immediately what had happened. In mere seconds, Mr. Ryuji swooped down on his son, causing the shrieking girls to scatter across the extensive back yard, and the babysitters to scamper and round them up.  
  
"SON! What possesed you to jump off of the garage roof!? Do you realize that you could have been killed!? What would your mother have done? Why don't you ever use that head of yours!?.....LOOK AT YOUR ARM!!!"  
  
((My fate was a broken arm  
  
And my reward a one day kiss  
  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
  
Cause the chicks dig it))  
  
Otogi pouted for a second, but realized that the eyes of the girls were still on him. He did something he saw in a movie once, and looked over and gave them all a slightly sloppy wink. That made them all burst into a fit of giggles, and he looked up at his dad.  
  
"The chicks dig it!"  
  
His dad's eyes widened, and the edges of his mouth twitched. After a second, his face broke out into a huge grin, and he tousled his son's black hair.  
  
"HAHA!! THAT'S MY BOY!!!" Ryuji picked up his young son carefully and looked at him. "Come on, we'll get you to the hospital and get that casted up. I'm sure you'll have a lot of friends wanting to sign THAT once we get you home!"  
  
"OUCH DAD! MY ARM!"  
  
"Eh....sorry son..."  
  
((Scars heal... glory fades  
  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
  
Cause the chicks dig it))  
  
Otogi, now fifteen years old, let out a low whistle and touched the top of a red Mustang convertible.  
  
"Wow dad....just for me?"  
  
"Of course son!! You're fifteen now! And you have your learner's permit! You can go out and get some experience in some REAL wheels!" He ran a hand through his grey-black hair and grinned at his teenaged son.  
  
"....Dad....IT'S AWESOME!! I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY IT OUT!!!!" Otogi ran up and gave his father a huge hug, and he clapped a large hand on Otogi's back.  
  
"Well go on then! Nobody's stoppin' you! Just remember those lessons I gave you!" Otogi nodded and took the key reverently from his dad's hands, and jumped into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and backed carefully out of the driveway, and waved at his dad as he headed for the country roads closeby their lake properties.  
  
At the first intersection, Otogi reached into his pocket and pulled out a long dice earring and put it in his left ear. His mother HATED that earring.  
  
Once he got to the roads, a devlish grin crossed his face, and he looked around. Nobody..... Hmm....  
  
His mind was made up. He stamped his foot firmly on the convertible's acceleration pedal, and the car screamed off down the road.  
  
((Black top road, learner permit  
  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
  
Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch))  
  
Dirt was flying behind him, leaving behind great clouds, and his hair whipped in the air grandly. He passed some girls in a car waiting to cross the road and waved at them, giving them a highly practiced and saucy wink. They stared after him with wide eyes at the dream on roaring mustang wheels.  
  
He approached a Stop sign and gave a quick glance to make sure it was all clear.  
  
"No cop, no stop, baby!," he said happily as he kept on tearing down the road. He could hear dirt pebbles clinking against the bottom of the car as the tires kicked them up, but he ignored it and kept on speeding. Somewhere, he'd have to turn around and get back, but....HOLY CRAP!!!!  
  
*WHUMP!* A bird slammed against his windshield, and bounced off of it, flying over his head and behind him. Otogi whirled his head around to see where it landed, but his hand inexpertly jerked when he turned his head. Next thing he knew, he was offroad and into a ditch.  
  
In his sudden panic, he, for some reason, thought that the foot he was slamming down was on the brake, when in reality, it was still on the gas. Now panicked and confused, he kept going, finally smashing through a wooden fence and the mailbox next to it, and then into, and THROUGH, the side of an old barn.  
  
Otogi hacked and coughed, dust flying into his face, and wood was all over him and the inside of his car. He felt all over him, and realized he was okay. He took a deep breath, taking in a bit of dust, and turned off the car. How was he going to explain this to his dad?....Oh well, at least this barn was so old, nobody could still be using it. He'd just back out...clean the large wood pieces out of the car, and go home...and he'd think of something on the way home....  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!!!" Otogi's head suddenly jerked up at the sound of an older man's voice. No way....no POSSIBLE way......  
  
((Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn  
  
The police came and called my father....))  
  
"YOUNG MAN!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BARN!?" A very angry older man ran around the side of the barn and stared at him.  
  
"Uhh....ehh...I......." Otogi stammered and stared at him.  
  
"I'm calling the police! Don't you move a bit!!" The man ran off, and then Otogi heard a voice go, "Daddy, what happened!?"  
  
"Don't go over there! A crazy man has his fancy shmancy car stuck in the side of our barn!" Then he heard the footsteps die away. After a second, a pretty brunette head peeked around the side of the barn.  
  
((.....But I met the farmer's daughter))  
  
Otogi immediately pretended to be hurt. He may have just run a brand new convertible into the side of a barn, but he was no dummy!  
  
"Ooohhhhh................my head..............." He moaned and leaned his head on the steering wheel, and he almost immediately heard the girls footsteps move quickly to the car.  
  
"My goodness! Are you hurt!?" She leaned over the passenger side of the car and looked closely at him, brown curls tumbling over her shoulders.  
  
"Unnnggg.....wow.....are you an angel..? Am I dead?......" Otogi could almost hear her eyes widen in shock and sudden flattery. He turned his head "painfully" away and let himself indulge in a smile.  
  
"I...uh...hehe.....no, I'm not an angel, and you're not dead. You're stuck in the side of my daddy's barn, actually. Um....he's calling the police now, sir...."  
  
Sir!? Oh no no, this wouldn't do at all! Otogi picked his head up and wiped most of the dust off that had landed there, and he could see a blush on her face as she got her first good look at the attractive boy in front of her.  
  
"I...I...uh...." She looked at him and Otogi smiled at her. It seemed like this girl never saw much of guys and flirting, seeing as how easily this was affecting her.  
  
"YOUNG LADY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING NEAR THERE!"  
  
Otogi and the girl jumped about a mile as her father rounded the corner.  
  
"The police are on their way young man, so you'd better come up with a good excuse why your car is stuck in the side of my barn! Good thing the cows were out to graze, or I'd have milked YOU!!!"  
  
Ack. Otogi didn't like the sound of that. The farmer kept a mean eye on Otogi until the cops got there, and he was questioned and questioned again about HOW he'd managed to make this horrible mess.  
  
Then his father came. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just at the slightly wrecked car in open mouthed horror.  
  
As his father silently led Otogi away with the police's promise that they'd be called to court soon, Otogi looked back at the farmer's daughter and gave her a steamy glance that sent her blushing.  
  
And of course, at the hearing, Otogi's still shell shocked father had to pay for the fence, mailbox, and most possibly more of the barn that had been even THERE in the first place.  
  
((And when the judge asked me why I did it  
  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
  
Cause the chicks dig it))  
  
"Now young man, what else do you have to say for yourself?" The judge stared down hard at Otogi, and he turned sideways to look at the farmer and his daughter.  
  
"Sorry...." he said playfully, sending yet another one of his heart-stopping winks her way. The farmer's eyes widened, and the judge looked down at Otogi scornfully.  
  
"Young man, I will not have any flirting in my court room! You will pay the sum of $3000 in damages, case DISMISSED!" With that, he slammed the gavel down, and Otogi's arm was grabbed by his father and pulled him out of the way to dodge a glass of water tossed at him by the farmer.  
  
On the way home, Otogi's father spoke only one sentence.  
  
"You don't drive until your sixteen and have your license."  
  
((Scars heal... glory fades  
  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
  
Cause the chicks dig it))  
  
Now finally sixteen, Otogi not only had his own diver's license and new car, he had a game shop. And today was it's grand opening.  
  
A crowd of spectators stood at the foot of the building, and Otogi readied for a publicity stunt to open the store. He had a box of Duel Monster's cards and also a box of starters for his own brand new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. He looked at that box and felt a thrill go up his spine. HIS game..... hehehe.  
  
He stood at the top of the building, attatched to a cord that would lower him to the ground, throwing starter packs all the way down. He was in a very snazzy get-up, dressed as the Musician King, only cooler looking. He sported a red vest over a very tight leather black tank top, and the tight leather pants and spikey boots he sported only added to his look. He had let his hair fly free for this occasion as well. It was a windy morning, so he thought his hair flapping like that would look really cool.  
  
The man holding his fly line nodded at him. It was time. Time for Otogi to show off, that is. He turned his emerald eyes down to the crowd, seeing them eat up the excitement that this game shop hype was building up.  
  
Otogi grinned and waved down at them. "GOOD MORNING DOMINO CITY!!!!!!! WELCOME TO THE GRAND OPENING OF MY GAME STORE! AND TO SHOW YOU ALL HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THIS........."  
  
((Just throw caution to the wind my friend and sit back, and let your life begin!))  
  
Otogi moved to the edge, holding the boxes of boosters. He watched a few young female employees hand out Dungeon Dice Monsters fliers, and then saw the crowd go on edge. Then he fell forwards off of the building, letting the booster's fly from the boxes the whole time.  
  
As he slowed to a stop and glided to the ground, young girls shrieked and crowded around him. He gave them all sultry looks and winks, sending them into the fits of giggles and sighs he was used to.  
  
Then suddenly something interesting happened. Otogi's harness jerked. It hanked up upwards about a foot, eliciting a loud "WOAH!" of protest from the Dice Master.  
  
Something funny was going on up there with his holder, and it wasn't doing him any good. The girls now looked panicked, watching their latest pin-up go wobbling up and down on his jerking rope.  
  
((Scars heal... glory fades  
  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it))  
  
Some of the girls tried yanking on his boots or his pants to try and steady him, but it only resulted in loosening the waist and making them threaten to come down around his ankles. He was NOT looking for that to happen, so he tried to shoo them away. He started to think they'd all tear him apart when...  
  
"Jeez! You can never get things like these to work out for you, huh?" A woman's hand came out and grabbed his harness, effectively pulling him down to where she was. Otogi's eyes met vibrant purple ones, and he immediately felt like he knew this girl.  
  
"Hey Anzu, unhook his harness before he gets jerked at again!" Another hand came from behind him, and he felt his harness unclick from the rope, and his feet dropped the few inches to the ground.  
  
*~"Can he FLY?"~*  
  
"I know you....don't I?" Otogi stared hard at the woman, obviously a bit older than him, and a pretty brunette with curious looking blue eyes came to stand beside her.  
  
"You probably do.....Good luck on your game shop, 'Togi..." And with that, the purple-eyed woman led the girl, Anzu, away. He was jerked back to reality when the girls immediately horded around him, yelling things like "Otogi-hun! You're okay!"  
  
"Hehe...that's right ladies, I'm never down for long!...."  
  
*~"Get up Togi, you're okay!"~*  
  
((It dont matter if you lose or if you win it, yeah cause the chicks dig it!))  
  
~*~  
  
Brood: BLAH! SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: If....you.....insisit......  
  
Brood: Uhh...are you okay, Zutso-kun?  
  
Zutsokaki: Program...failing.........can't.....replicate...witty....retort....  
  
Brood: DARNIT! My Zutso-sim program is failing!!! .....Yeah, yeah, I know everyone...Zutsokaki isn't REALLY with me. He's currently tormenting another authoress right now....had to get SOMETHING though, didn't I? *sigh* Just R/R and tell me how much this sucked.......... 


End file.
